A Horoscope Love
by Rosey88heart
Summary: It's been six months since graduation and all Yugi does is work. Well, today's the day that his best friend decides to fix that by setting him up on a different kind of adventure. Some language in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Joey will you please just tell me where we are going?" Yugi asked as he tried to keep up with the tall blonde's pace. He looked around at their surrounding as they walked down a side street he was not familiar with. "You'll see in a sec Yug. We're nearly there." Joey said as he turned a corner, pulling his short friend to follow.

Joey had been bugging Yugi for weeks to go to "this great place", but Yugi was so busy helping his grandfather with the store and using whatever time he had to work on developing his game that he kept telling Joey next time. But today, Joey had had enough of being ignored and pretty much forced Yugi out of the game shop. With the okay of Mr. Muto of course. Yugi sighed as his mind wonder back to his project. He was just getting out of a creative road block when Joey literally carried him out of his room. Joey heard him sighing and pat his friend on the back.

"Look, it's great that you are so dead set on completing your goal. Trust me I get it, but you got to take a breather every now and then. Plus," Joey paused making Yugi looked up him as their pace slowed, "I'm not goanna be around here for much longer."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Joey stopped walking making Yugi stop too. He took a deep breath then turn to Yugi saying, "I'm heading to Australia with Mai to compete in the city torment they got going on and I plan to win it big there. It's supposed to be as big as battle city, at least that's what the people holding the torment are hoping for. A lot of big names are going, so that's where I got to go too!"

"Joey..."

"I mean if I plan to be a pro duelist I can't just stay here waiting for that jerk Kaiba to throw another torment. I gotta spread my wings too you know." Joey rubbed the back of his head as he waited for Yugi to say something.

"Joey," Yugi couldn't help but feel a little sad that another friend of his was leaving, but the duelist in him felt proud that Joey was setting off on his own. Proud, that was the feeling he choose to go with as he said, "I think that it's great that you're going. And if you keep your cool and don't get too riled up, I sure you will win!"

"Thanks Yugi." Joey said as he clapped him on the back. "Coming from you that means a lot."

"Anytime, so when are you leaving?"

"In two weeks."

"Is that what you were saving your money for?"

"Yep," Joey smirked and threw one arm over his pal's shoulder, "and I pulled a few extra shifts to spend here!"

He pointed to a white sign a few feet away from them that read "Horoscope Café the café that will bring some love into your life" in red lettering. The moment Yugi finish reading the sign he turned on his heel to quickly walk away when Joey garb his arm. "Oh no you don't! You are coming in with me!"

"Wait! Joey! Put me down!" Yugi yelped as Joey lifted Yugi over his shudders for the second time that day.

"Not a chance! We've been single and dateless long enough!" Joey said as he tried to restrain Yugi's legs from kicking him in the face.

"But I happy being single!" Yugi cried as he struggled to get down.

"Even if that is true, which it's not, we got to face the unknown!"

"What!"

"Look, as much fun as it is to share those movies with you, we are men now and it's time to experience stuff instead of just watching!" Joey proclaim as he walked to the entrance.

"WHAT STUFF!" Yugi yelled, as a few ideas popped into his mind making him panic.

"Dating Stuff. You know, stuff you do with a girl." Joey reply simply not understanding the question.

"Why not bring Tristan instead! You can experience stuff with him!"

"The jerk is dating my sister!" Joey shouted as he garbed the door handle.

"Well, don't take that out on me! You can ask Bakura or Duke!" Yugi reasoned as he tried to grab anything that would help he from going into the café.

"Bakura and Duke don't need any help getting girls, so it's just you and me! Watch your fingers Yug!"Joey warn at the door fell closed behind them. Yugi knew he should just give up struggling, once Joey's mind was made up it was hard to talk him out of it.

"Hi there!" Joey causally said to a confused hostess in a red and pink uniform. "My pal and I would like to be matched up." He winked at her making her giggled as she nodded her head.

"Oh!" The girl cried, still giggling, "To each other or..."

"No!" The two yelled as the girl broke into full on laughter.

"Look, my friend her is just nervous that's all. And your laughing ain't helping."

The girl stifled her laugh, and took a deep breath before speaking, "You're right, I'm sorry. But your friend doesn't need to be so nervous. There's someone for everyone and the goal of the Horoscope Café is to help you find that someone by matching you up to your sign's compatible partner."

"That's not the issue." Yugi mutter.

Joey looked over at his friend eyeing him. Yugi nodded, signaling that he was not going to run. Joey carefully set him down on his feet.

The girl smiled at the short boy and winked at him saying, "You'll be fine. I promise." Yugi nodded smiling weakly back at her.

"Okay," She than grabbed two menus, then looked up at the pair saying, "so that's two matches and I'm guessing it's the first time being here?"

They nodded at her and she motion for them to follow her through some red curtains. The café was decorated in red, gold and black. Booths lined the walls of the café and in the middle, were a few empty tables. As they pass a few of the booths, Yugi noticed that some of them had curtains that were closed. He was just about to ask about them when he heard a light bell chine, a bunch of movement and the unmistakable laughter of giddy girls. In the back of the café were rows of table and chairs and an even number of girls and boy switching chairs.

"What's going on?" Joey asked as he sat in the booth the girl pointed him to sit in.

"Oh, that's our speed dating event. Once we get your information and have you on our list, we give you your horoscope sign. Then we pair you up with people who are compatible with your sign. We can arrange dates here in our cafe, or you can partake in our speed dating events."

"So, then the booths with the closed curtains," Yugi began to ask.

"Are private dates happening. But don't get any wild ideas, we have cameras in each booth." The girl grin as Yugi and Joey blushed at her insinuation. She then turned to Yugi and pushed him to sit down in the next booth over. "Our matching making process works better one on one." She explained before he could protest. "Here is our menu and since this is your first time here you can pick one complimentary drink from this list here. Then just type in the letter and number on the key pad on the table and your matchmaker will bring it to you. Have fun!"

Joey and Yugi watched the girl walk away then looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, from 1 to 10, 10 being the most, how ridicules do you feel right now?" Joey asked as he looked over the menu, then type on the key pad.

"10, you?"

"Oh, definitely a 10. But, hey, it could be fun right?"

"Joey."

"Yeah Yug,"

"I am going to honest, I really thought you were dragging me into a brothel or something." Joey leaned back against the cushion of the booth and laughed. Yugi joined in too as he typed in his choice of drink.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I did consider it, and seeing your reaction I glad I didn't. I heard a bunch of the girls at our school talking about this place just before graduation. Figure, it could be one last crazy adventure before I leave."

"Thank you for not dragging me to a brothel."

"Anytime bud. But no promises when I get back and you are not with a girl." Joey teased, knowing that his friend was blushing. "But I have a feeling it won't come to that."

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Joey saw two girls walking towards them with the drinks they had ordered. "You'll see." Was all Joey said just before the girls reached his table. Yugi heard one of them speaking to Joey but couldn't hear much as the girl who was the hostess set down his drink on the table. She quickly closed the curtain, making Yugi feel slightly anxious.

"Hi again!" She said cheerfully, as she sat down across from him.

"Hi." Was all Yugi could say, something about her smile didn't help calm him down.

"So, my name is Lea and I will be helping you with your match." She said as she extended her hand across the table. Yugi managed to smile and took her hand as he simply said "Yugi."

"Here is our cafe's quiz, just answer truthy and I'll be back to look them over. Okay?" The girl was off again before he could reply. The quiz was simple enough, in fact it was a lot like the ones he would see girls at his old school give each other. As he was filling this out he couldn't help but think that none of this made any sense. Why would Joey think this was a crazy adventure? While he was a bit eccentric, Joey antics somehow would make a bit of sense, but this was a puzzle to Yugi. Just as he finished his drink Lea came back and barely looked over his quiz. What she said next immediately told him that something was off.

"Well Yugi, I hope you are ready, because I have the perfect match for you." Lea said as she grinned at him.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked at her as his face flushed red.

"Yup!" She said as she beamed at him, "My friend is an Aries and I've been trying to match her up for months. She thinks this whole matching with horoscope stuff is stupid, just like you, but hey whatever works right!"

"She's a what?"

"An Aries!" Lea said as if Yugi would understand what that meant. "She is an Aries and you're a Gemini. And a cute one at that! If I wasn't getting married I would totally date you myself. I'm a Leo by the way." She said winking at him.

Yugi didn't know if his face could get any hotter or redder but he could feel it trying. Just what did Joey get him into. What did it matter if he was a Gemini or whatever? The only girl he was ever interested in dating was miles away working on her dream, which is what he should be doing right now. Yugi started to get out of the booth when Lea grabbed his arm.

"Hey wait!" She cried "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry to waste your time, but I can't do this right now." He said looking away. "I need to be working on my goal, just like my friends are doing. I'm not sure if I ready for a relationship and I wouldn't want to waste your friend's time."

Lea blinked at him, then said, "You're a pretty honest guy. Which is a quality highly valued by Aries, just so you know." Yugi scoffed as he closed his eyes wondering what to tell Joey. Lea continued by saying "You are obviously very independent, passionate about your goals, and if I were to guess, you are very loyal to your friends. Very Gemini behavior. Yep, no doubt about it! This is going to work out great!"

Yugi moved to leave again when Lea's phone started buzzing. She picked it up to quickly glance at it then shoved Yugi back into his seat. "Well, I stalled long enough. My friend is here."

"Wait! I just said"

"I know what you said, but your friend Joey just put down a huge tip for all the girls in café to spilt just to make sure you have a good time on your date." Lea blurted out.

"He what!"

"You heard me. He came here a few weeks back with some hot looking blonde, we are a very popular dating spot after all." Lea stated very proudly while Yugi tried to wrap his head around the fact that Joey was with Mai, and didn't tell him, and that he set him up on a blind date.

The girl twirled a finger in her brown hair as she explained nervously, "I thought that he seemed like a nice guy, so I asked if he had any single friends that I could try matching with my friend that were Gemini. I hadn't tried that sign yet you see, but he only agreed to it if he could meet her, so I had to beg her to bring me lunch just so he could. Once he did he was very eager for you two to meet. I had you all your information already. I was just waiting for you to finally show up."

She looked at him and saw that he was staring at nothing, as he tried to process what he was hearing. She sighed as she smiled warmly at him and stopped twirling her hair and sat back down to face him. Yugi still didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should be angry or grateful.

Lea than said softy, "Look, just give this a chance. This girl is my best friend, I would not be setting you up with her if I didn't think it would work out. From what your friend has told me about you I think you two will really get along."

Yugi was about to say something when they both heard a girl screaming obscenities. "That'll be her. You're not the only one that had to be dragged in here today." Lea said smirking mischievously. "I better go calm her down before she decks my fiancé"

"DECKS HIM!"

"Well she is an Aries after all, war god and all that jazz. But I promise you she is really sweet once you get to know her." Lea said just as she left the booth, closing the curtains. He waited as he listen for her foot steps to be farer way and when he was sure that she was in the front he slipped out of the booth.

"Sorry, Joey." Yugi thought as he look to saw if there was another exit, so he could avoid going to the front where his surprise date would be. He spotted a red door that blended in with the walls but was clearly an emergency exit.

He suddenly heard the two girls yelling at each other as he made his way over to the door. He barely made it when Lea and a guy carrying a girl over his shoulder came down the hallway. He could see that while the girl was struggling to get down, she was also busy trying to keep the red and white flower dress she was wearing from riding up too high. Lea spotted him and walked towards him with the man following. The group at the speed dating event looked over at the commotion but the girl in charge of the event managed to draw their attention away. Joey peek out of the curtains, his familiar looking date also spying with a grin on her lips.

"Gemini," Lea said as she stood in front of Yugi, "meet Aries." She stepped back as her fiancé walked up to him set the girl on her brown boots, and spun her around to face Yugi.

The first thing Yugi noticed was her bright dark eyes surrounded by full lashes, then her full pink lips and last her thick curled black hair, which bounced when she moved her head. She blinked at him as she tried to catch her breath. Her checks were red from all the struggling and embarrassment. Yugi felt his breath sucked in as, his heart pounded in his chest and ears. She was a beautiful girl. Not only that, she held a presence that told him that there was more to her than her beauty. He could recall having this feeling in his chest only once before, but it didn't come on this fast!

He then remember that this girl was brought here against her will. Would she be disappointed now that she saw him? She was about 3 inches taller, would she hate that he was shorter than her? He watched hesitantly as, the girl looked him over as she tried to get her breathing under control. His amethyst eyes widen when he noticed that as she studied him her blush deepen a little. And that look! It was the same look that the Pharaoh would get whenever he was in control and had to interact with girls their age. A look he hoped Tea would give was now being directed at him!

Lea and her fiancé smirked at each other as the girl and boy stared at each other blushing, clearly liking what they were seeing. Deciding that he should give a helping hand the fiancé pushed the girl towards Yugi. The girl cried as she fell into his arms. Yugi caught her while managing not to get knocked over.

"Kyle, you jerk!" she said looking over her shoulder. Her hair brushing Yugi's face. Her perfume filled his nose. It was pleasant scent of roses and jasmine.

"Your welcome." Kyle said in a deep voice as he walked away laughing. Lea stepped forward and said graciously, "Now that you are both here, why don't you sit down, and your date can begin."

The girl pulled away from Yugi and went to sit down in the booth. Before he knew what was happening he was sitting right across from her as Lea cleared the table. "I'll be back with your per-order drinks and snacks. Here in a list of ice breakers to help you guys get to know each other. Have fun!" she snickered as she closed the curtain.

The pair didn't look at each other, only glanced every now and then when the other wasn't looking. Yugi couldn't help but think of the time he set Atem on a date with Tea to cheer him up and wonder if he was just as nervous. Probably not, he guessed.

"So," the girl started as she push a strand of hair behind her ear.

Yugi snap out of his thoughts and looked at the girl while trying hard not to stare. Her voice was lively and yet smoothing to him.

"Do you come here a lot?" She finally asked as she turn her head to looked at him.

Yugi laughed at the question as he said, "No, not at all. I was forced to come, my friend Joey carried me in here kicking, just like you were. Apparently, he went behind my back to set this up with the help of your friend Lea." The girl looked at him for a moment then laughed.

"I'm so sorry, ever since she's gotten engaged she has made it her goal to set me up for a date to her wedding! She met Kyle, the guy she marrying, here. She a bit of a hopeless romantic and can get carried away sometimes."

"No, don't be. I know what it's like to have a friend that tends to get carried away." The two stared at each other then laughed.

"So, you don't believe in any of this stars and planet stuff either." She questioned as she rested her head in her hand.

"Not at all."

"And, let me guess you where trying to get out by the side door when no one was looking?" she smirked at him already knowing the answer.

Yugi reddened and nodded at her. She then extended her hand saying, "I'm Eve and you are?"

"Yugi." He replied as he took it, noting how soft it was.

"Nice to meet you." She then peeked out of the curtain then looked over at him and said in a sly voice "Do you want to get out of here and do this date somewhere else?" Yugi blinked at her.

"You still want to go on date with me?"

"Why not? You seem like a nice guy; do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked blushing slightly as she looked at him. Yugi felt his heart jump again and swallowed hard and said

"Sure, but won't your friend be mad if we leave?"

"Yeah, but she'll get over it. Besides, I just say that I'm living up to my sign or whatever." She winked at Yugi as she grabbed onto his hand on the table. "So, what do you say?"

Yugi swallowed as he gazed at her. Life was practically pouring off this girl; he swear he could see it as he looked at her. That life was pouring, and he could feel himself soaking it up as excitement filled his chest. Adventure, isn't that the word Joey used. Her eyes looked ready to take on anything, so he looked right back at he as his own eyes responded in kind. "Okay!"

"Then let's go!" She replied as she pulled him out of the booth. They nearly crashed into a girl who was bringing their food, who cried out as she dropped her tray in surprise as they ran out of the booth. They both heard Lea yelled at them to sit back down, Eve just stuck her tongue at her and pushed open the side door setting an alarm off. Yugi caught a glimpse of Joey giving him the thumbs up as Eve led him out of the café.

"Well, that went well." She thought just as Lea fiancé saw them and called out to them. "Crap! Come on, follow me!" Eve said as she grabbed Yugi's arm again and took off running.

Yugi had no idea where they were going but didn't care as he was already having fun with the game they where playing. He couldn't help enjoying the way her hair bounce around her back and shoulders as she ran. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see that the guy was catching up.

They needed a crowed place if they were going get away. Thinking quickly as the surrounding started to look familiar he ran forward, and took Eve's hand. "This way!" he yelled, as they ran down a crowed street and took several turns to lose Kyle. They took one last turn when Eve saw an alley and took the lead again. Quickly, they ran behind some stacked crates and Eve pulled Yugi next to her. She put her finger to her mouth as Yugi tried to get his breathing under control.

They both froze as they heard footsteps run passed them. Yugi look at Eve, but she shook her head. Sure, enough the footsteps came back and walked slowly towards their spot. Just as he was about to catch them Kyle's phone went off. He answered it and walked away telling Lea that he had lost track of them. Eve had them wait five minutes before she felt it safe to move out of the ally.

"Whelp," she said looking over at Yugi smiling brightly, "What should we do now?"

Yugi look around to see where they were. A few places popped into his mind, but they were mostly old haunts to him. Places he would hang out with his friends. As he looked at the girl that rescued them from a café he felt that he wanted to do something new.

He held out his hand to her and said, "Let's just roam around and do whatever catches our eyes."

The girl took his hand with out hesitating and said "Alright, sounds good to me. Lead the way, my Gemini." Yugi snorted as he started heading in a random direction.

"You know, I still have no idea what any of it means. Your friend was so excited for us to meet that she never explained it to me."He said as they walked into a park he never seen before.

Eve hummed and said, "Doesn't matter, I think it will more fun in finding who you are myself verses a bunch of star telling me. So, Yugi, what are you into?"

"Games mostly." Yugi answered as he rubbed his head, "Right, now I'm trying to come up with a new game of my own."

"That's so cool. I love games too, but then again, I guess most people do with duel monster being everywhere. What kind of game are you making?"

"Well, I'm working on an RPG game you can play in groups. My hope is that my friends will be able to play it together as a team, once it becomes big that is." Yugi explained as his mind wondered off a bit, but snapped out of it and asked, "And what about you?"

"Well, to be honest I'm all over the place. I love creative things like art, music and storytelling. I like learning new things, so I pretty much pick up a bunch of random hobbies."

"So, do you play duel monsters?"

"Of course," She said happily, "though I never competed in a tournament before. I like doing casual duels at different game shops and cafes. I take it you play?"

"I do." Yugi said smiling to himself.

"Are you any good?"

"I'm pretty good at it. Why? Do you want to challenge me?" Yugi asked, his eyes fill with a confidence that made Eve heart race. She shook her head saying "No, but maybe later."

She than squeezed Yugi hand saying, "I like what we are doing right now." Yugi realized that they had been holding hands the whole time they started walking. He smiled to himself as he joyed the scenery of the park.

"Oh look! This park has a maze! Eve said excitedly then turn to Yugi, "Let's check it out!"

"Alright." He chuckled.

They walked over to it seeing that it was a descent size maze with thick hedges that towered over then. Yugi let go of Eve's hand to step up to the sign to give it a quick read. Eve didn't seem interest in the sign and walked up to the maze to give the entrance a quick look. When she saw that there two an idea popped into her mind.

Just as Yugi as about to take her hand again to enter in with her, Eve stopped him saying "Wait! Why don't we turn this into a game?"

Yugi looked over at her, "A game?"

"Yeah! Looked there are two ways to enter and I'm sure both will lead to the middle. So how about the first to make it to middle wins!"

"And what will be the penalty?" Yugi asked without thinking. His eyes widen and looked at Eve wondering what she would think.

"Penalty, I like that. Okay, penalty will be," Eve thought for a moment thought for a moment than grin saying, "reveling an embarrassing moment." She then moved to one of the entrances and said, "Hope you're ready to share!"

Yugi gasp as she ran right in and dashed to his side of the maze. Her made a few turns hoping not to come to a dead end, only to end up at one. Just as he did he heard Eve curse not too far from him. He ran back and was thankful that her head start did not give her much of an advantage. He took another turn to his right and then to his left. Eve didn't make anymore noise and for a moment he wonder if she was even still in the maze. However, just as he double back again to make a right he heard her say, "Again!".

'Again' she said, Yugi thought for a moment as he looked up at the towering green walls. The maze didn't look to big, and both size lend to the middle. So perhaps, the two side are the same as he did not remember reading on the sign any difficulty levels. He ran forward to where he turned last and listened hoping his hunch was right. When heard Eve cry out again, he quickly pick his path hoping that he was close. He turn one more turn out of pure luck and made it to the middle. He let out a deep breath as he put his hands on his knees, grateful the he would not have to be the one to share.

Eve ran in seconds later. She let out a breathless chuckled, pulling her hair off her neck saying, "Guess I serves me right for that head start."

Yugi looked over at her and felt his heart jump again. Eve, held her hair up with one hand as she used the other to fan herself. Some of the hair fell in thick ringlets around her neck. He didn't notice till now how tight the dress fit on her curves. Eve smiled playfully at him letting him know that he was starring. Yugi blushed and looked away saying, "You don't have to share if you don't want to."

"No, no. I accepted the terms of the game when I rushed in here. If it's one thing I can't stand it's a spoil sport." She said dropping her hair and walking further into the clearing. She sat on a nearby bench and patted the space next to her for Yugi to come sit. 

****_Part 2 Coming soon_****


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm." Eve thought as she crossed her arms and looked up at the sky. "Which embarrassing moment should I share?"

"You have a lot of them?" the short boy asked in a teasing tone.

She glance at him and said, "I know that I seem completely perfect, but I still have my moments of human imperfections." Yugi grinned as the girl turned away from him to think some more.

"I got it!" She said and turned to Yugi. "So, this particular embarrassing moment happened about three months ago. Lea and I like to play pranks on each other every now and then. Which, can be a bad thing since, they can turn it to a full out prank war that tends to get out of hand pretty quickly"

"I can see that." Yugi thought out loud.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, please continue."

"Well, I was at her house waiting for her to get ready so we could go out to the movies and her phone happen to be on the table. I was bored so I decide to play with her phones ringtone." Yugi let out a tiny laugh to which Eve replied, "So you see where this is going. Well, I happen to find of Lea's guilty pleasure songs that not even I knew she had in her phones music playlist. And I naturally thought it would be funny to assign it to Kyle's number."

"And the song was?"

"Ever heard of a group name Buckcherry?"

"No."

"Well, they have a song called Crazy Bitch. So I made that Kyle's ringtone and I change the volume. When we were at the movies, he called and the lyrics ' _You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it '_ came screaming out of her purse that everyone was looking at her. I though the look on her face was worth it tell she got a hold of my phone and changed her ringtone."

"And the song?"

Eve turned really red and said the name so fast that he thought that he missed heard her.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Porn Star Dancing, by My Darkest Days." She answered through gritted teeth. Yugi let out a snort but covered his mouth as he did.

"God! I was so embarrassed when my phone ring! I was having lunch with my aunt at this really fancy place." she cried out as she put her hands to her cheeks.

"And the lyrics." Yugi asked in singsong voice that made Eve glare at him playfully. "You said, you hated a spoil sport." He reminded her.

She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes as she recited the words, " _I got a girl who can put on a show, the dollar decides how far you can go, she wraps those hands around that pole, she licks her lips, and off we go._ Now imagine that coming out of your phone while it is on the table and your eating in a classy place with your relative _"_

Yugi bursted out laughing, while Eve just smiled and rolled her eyes. When he finally stopped he wiped his eye and said, "The lesson here is never leave your phone lying around the two of you."

"Aww, don't you trust me." Eve said as she batted her lashes at him. The boy chuckled and shook his head, "Not with my phone." They both laughed, when Yugi's stomach interrupted them. Eve looked at him then chuckled at his blush and jumped to her feet. "Okay, looks like that next thing we should do is eat!"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Is there something you are in the mood for?" Yugi asked as he stood up.

Eve thought for a moment then pulled out her phone, she smiled and nodded her head saying, "If you don't mind I know a great diner that's about 20 minutes from here. Think you can last that long?" she teased.

"Trust me, I've survived worse." He replied as he winked at her, then offered his hand to her once more. Her face soften as a shy smile rested on her lips. She had already held this boy's hand but the way he offered it she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. He was so genuinely sweet it made her heart swell. There was something else about the boy that she liked, but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. _Well, I have plenty of time to figure it out,_ she told herself, as she took his hand.

As they walked through the city, Eve would check her phone to see which direction to take to make sure they didn't get lost. She stopped and pointed at a card shop. "I recognize that place! The diner is just on the next street over."

"Um, do you mind if we stop at that store very quick?" Eve glanced at Yugi who was staring at the store. She could see his jewel eyes brighten as he looked at it. She shrugged saying, "Sure, I don't mind."

As they walked into the store Eve waved hello to the owner, while Yugi headed straight for the booster packs. He picked up a pack and glanced it over. Eve picked one up too then asked, "Doesn't your grandfather have trading cards in his shop?"

"He does but this one looks new. Sometimes it takes a while to get our shipments of the latest cards in, so I have to secretly go to other shops." he explained while looking at the other packs.

"Ah, I see."

"Do you come here a lot?"

"To this place, yes. I like to watch the casual duels they have in the back. There are a few going on right now, do you want to watch?" Yugi was about to say yes, when this time Eve's stomach cried out. "I think we really need to go eat." Yugi said smiling as the girl laughed.

"Yeah, maybe next time."

XXXXXXX

Later at a local diner,

"So did you get anything good?" Eve asked as she stirred the straw in her drink. The young duelist looked over his cards and hummed to himself then said, "Well they are interesting, but I'm not sure if I would put them in my main deck, though..."

Eve chuckled as she watch the boy slip back into deep thought. She then rested her head into her hand and continue stirring her drink as she looked at him. Yugi felt the girl staring at him and blushed when he realized he was ignoring her. His eyes then fell to the cards she had in front of her. His eyes did a double take when he spotted a certain card.

"AH! That spell card you have, may I look at it?" he asked so excitedly that it caught her off guard.

"Sure." she said as she handed it over. As Yugi put down his cards, she saw a monster card that sparked her interest. "Do you mind if I take a look at that monster card?" Yugi looked down and raised his brow. It was a simple one star monster with no effects. "I don't mind, you can have it if you want."

"Really?" She said happily as Yugi handed her the card. He nodded as her face brighten. "Thanks! And you can have that spell card."

"No, it's okay. We don't have to trade." Yugi said as he gaped at her. "This is a really good spell card. I can show you how to use it if the description is a little confusing."

"Nope." She said simply and giggled as he looked at her like she was crazy. "I know it's a good card, but like I said, I don't duel in tournaments so that card would be wasted on me. I think the King of Games would get more use out of it then me." she finished as she winked at him.

"You knew!"

"No, Dave the guy who owned the shop did though." She explained. "I thought he was going to faint when he saw you. I had to convince him not to alert the whole store."

"Thanks." Yugi said as he relaxed in his seat. He was glad that she didn't think it was silly like most of the girls at his old school. He also was glad that she wasn't some crazed fan girl. He then looked down at the card and asked, "Are you really sure I can have this?"

"Yep."

"You can have another card if you want. It wouldn't be a fair trade if I gave you that card."

"Nope." She said again as she tucked it away. "I'm giving you that card and that's that." she added as she smiled at him.

Yugi sighed happily as he too put the card away. "Thank you."

Eve grin as she sat back in her seat and asked "So, what's it like living in a game shop? Does it get busy?"

"Well, its busy mostly on the weekends. During the week it can be kind of slow but I love it. My grandpa likes to sell all kinds of games, but most of them are truthfully kind of old school." Yugi explained.

"Hmm." Eve said as she thought about what he said. Over their meal they talked about all kinds of random subjects, but Yugi suddenly realized that he didn't know what Eve's goal in life was.

"Hey, Eve," Yugi said lightly, catching her attention, "what is your dream?"

"My dream?" The brunette repeated soberly. She folded her arms and closed her eyes. Yugi stared at her and felt that he shouldn't have asked.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me. We just met after all and I of all people know how personal our wishes can be." When Eve didn't respond he felt sure that the date was over and he would never see this girl again. He looked down at his hands and wonder how he could salvage the date. Yes, it was a simple question but then he remember how reluctant Tea was when she told him and Joey about her dream of going to New York to become a dancer.

"Yugi,"

The small boy's head shot up and looked Eve in her dark eyes. He felt relieved when he saw how warm and calm they looked. "Can we go? I want to show you something."

Yugi could feel the breath he was holding in leave his chest as Eve stood up and walk to the exit. Good, he didn't mess up, he thought to himself as he got up to follow her. When he went outside he saw that she was lost in thought as her fingers played with a piece of her hair that rested on her shoulders.

Her black hair looked so soft that with out thinking he reached up and touched it. Her head turned to face him causing the silky strands to slip through his fingers. Yugi stared at her with a shock look, and a light blush on his cheek. His mouth open to say something, but the words fail to come out. Eve, was a bit surprise at the gesture, but then decide that if he was going to be bold so will she.

"Sorry." Yugi finally spoke, "Your hair looked so soft and I..." he stopped talking as Eve reached out and ran her hand slowly through his black and magenta hair. Her other hand went to the side of his face and Yugi closed his eyes as he rested his cheek into her hand. The girl smiled down at him as she slowly slid her fingers through his blonde bangs, then once more reached into his hair and gently rub the back of his head. She bit her lip as the boy let out a low moan and relaxed more into her other hand. Heat radiated off her cheeks, but she smirked and bend over so that her lips came close to his right ear. Her hands still on him.

"Your hair is pretty soft too." She whispered seductively. Yugi's eye's opened wide and gasped at how close they were.

"Thanks." He said breathlessly. He could see from the corner of his eye her playful smile and swallowed hard as she slowly pulled away from him. Yugi felt cold at the loss of her embrace but quickly recovered when he realized that she was walking away.

"Hey!" he yelled as he ran to catch up to her. Eve stopped and giggled when she saw the pout look on his face.

"Come on! My place is not too far from here." Eve said as she crossed the street.

"Your place? As in your house?"

"Well, it's my aunt's apartment that she uses when ever she is in town. Her job takes her all over Japan. I live mostly on my own so we won't disturb anyone." Eve explained as they walked.

Xxx

About 30 minutes later they arrived at an expensive looking apartment complex. The man at the door smiled at Eve but quickly gave Yugi an curt nod. Eve rolled her eyes and said "It's okay, Lea knows he's with me." The man didn't look reassure but nodded in understanding. When they got in the elevator Eve quickly explain that her aunt was a bit protective of her and trusted Lea to keep tabs on her.

When they got to her home Yugi was surprise to see how different the apartment was compare to the building. He was expecting to see a very modern place but instead it was very homey. The walls where painted with a sunny yellow, there were so many plants that it looked almost like a green house. On the walls hung paintings of beautiful landscapes and framed mirrors.

"Do you want something to drink?" Eve offered as she hung her bag in a closet.

"No, thank you." Yugi said as he walked further into the living room. His eyes kept darting from place to place as he took in all of the colors and nick-knacks that added to the ambience of the home. Eve watched him, pleased with his reaction.

"My Aunt and I really like plants and art, so we both had a lot of fun decorating the place. She's an artist and does her own art shows, as well as other peoples. We don't often bring people here." Eve added as she watch Yugi move to look at the paintings on the walls.

"Did she paint these?" He asked.

"No, those were painted by a friend of hers. If you want to see her work, there is a book on the coffee table. I 'm going to make some tea, so are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Okay, thanks." Yugi said as he sat down to look at the book. As he flipped through the pages he could feel the creative workings in his mind calmly turn. He could feel an inch to work on his game and ideas seem to flood his mind. He could hear Eve in the kitchen but the noise did nothing to distract him from the restlessness he suddenly felt. He glance up and over at a small corner desk and spotted a pad of notebook paper and a cup of pencils.

"I hope you don't mind but I chose a black spice tea." Eve announced as she waltz into the living room with a tea tray. Her eyes widen when she saw papers with notes and diagrams covering the small table. Yugi looked up at her and swiftly gathered up all the papers.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I'll buy you a new note pad."

"No, it's okay. We leave those all over the place for this exact reason. There's nothing worse then have a idea and not being able to write it down." she explained.

She set the tray down and pick up a page that he missed. "Millennium Temple?" She read out loud. She spotted another page with a mock drawing of a creature. On the side of the drawing there where notes on the game play. "So is this the game you are working on?" She handed him the pages. Yugi nodded at her sheepishly. The girl smiled and set a cup near him and said cheerfully, "Well, don't let me stop you from working."

Yugi looked at her and asked, "Are you sure? I mean you brought me here to show me something important to you." Eve shrugged and sat down, sinking into the green couch. She tucked her feet under her and pulled her dress over her knees.

"I'm sure. I'm glad to see that the purpose of this place is working its magic on you. Let me guess, you were stuck on an idea, right?" she asked as she sipped her tea. Yugi nodded and took a sip as well. As he drank he exhale and felt his eyes closed. Eve watched him relax into her green couch next to her. "Most of our creations are born here, if we hit a creative road block we just sit here and doodle, read or just listen to music."

"Well, it certainly worked for me." Yugi reply as he turned his head to look at her. He then frown to himself and said, "Eve, I really want to know more about you. I appreciate that you would let me work on my project, but I want to know what your dream is."

"Yugi."

The two looked at each other at the same time and their eyes met. Neither looked away. No, they stared at each other as the heat between the two grew. Eve knew undoubtedly that she was attracted to the shorter boy with tri color hair. She like that he was so easy going, kind, and most importantly to her, creative. She finally looked away to set down her cup and got to her feet.

"It's in my room, my dream." She said and walked off expecting him to follow. She opened the door to her room and motion for Yugi to enter. He looked around and then saw an cork board filled with photos of Pairs and the Louvre hanging on the wall next to an old fashion vanity. His eyes scan it and saw that there were also small cards with hand drawings of monsters on them. They looked so hunting and yet so intriguing at the same time that he found it hard to look away.

"My dream is to have one of my creations hang in the Louvre in Pairs." Eve explain as she stood next to him to gaze at her dream board.

"Are those your drawings?" Yugi asked as he pointed to the cards.

"Yes."

"They look so life like. Definitely better than my sketches." he commented. She chuckled and said, "Well, it helps that I've been drawing for years and attending an art school."

Yugi thought from a moment then asked, "Why did you want that card?"

"I liked the art." she shrugged. "I like the game too, but the art in some of the cards really stir my imagination. The creator of Duel Monsters was an artist after all."

"I know." Yugi stated then asked, "Do you have more of your work that I can see?"

She blink at him and then walked over to a drawing desk. He saw her take out a key from her breast and looked away blushing. She unlocked a drawer and pulled out a portfolio. She held it to her chest and took a deep breath, then walked back to the boy.

"Here."

He gently opened it and gasped. The first creature looked up at him with a wide toothy mouth and looked like it would pop right off the page to bite him. He flipped the page and was drawn in by a dark figure looking out of a tower window. Without thinking he moved to the bed and sat as he stared at the next page.

"You're really good. I feel like these creatures are looking right back at me. Why do you lock them away?"

"Well, most people don't think this counts as fine art so I hide it away to protect them. I can draw all kinds of things but this is what makes me happy. To be honest, only my aunt knows about my dream."

"Why?" he asked as he closed the portfolio and handed it back to her. She held it tight to her chest as she sat down next to him and said,

"Because, dreams are our precious treasure. You can't just tell anyone. The only people you should share your dreams with are people that you can trust that will treasure them as much as you do. That's what my father use to tell me before he passed."

"Well, I promise to treasure your dream if you will treasure mine." Yugi said as he looked at her.

She turn her head and saw how serious he was. His eyes had that shine to them whenever he was earnest about something. She smiled gently as she cupped his face and slowly moved closer to him to touched her lips to his. Yugi swear he felt lighting hit him and that his heart would give out. It was a light peck but it still took both their breaths away.

"It's a promise." She said in a low breathless tone. Liking how the first kiss felt, and seeing that the boy had no objections, she kissed him again. Yugi moved his lips against hers, and moaned when she sucked at his lower lip. When she finally pulled back she laughed lightly at the dreamy look Yugi had on his face.

"Come on, I think you were on a roll back there and that last kiss got a few of my own creative gears moving." She said as she picked up a drawing pad and winked at him.

xxx

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah, we're going to have lunch tomorrow here at the game shop. She really wants to see it and offered to bring Grandpa and me something from the place she works at. She delivers box lunches from this restaurant a friend of the family owns."

"That's cool. So did you kiss her?"

"Joey!"

"What! I saw how you two looked at each other. The whole café saw!"

"So Mai saw too huh?"

"I was going to tell you about it, but stuff came up."

"Uh-huh, right. So I take it that you two passed the compatibility test." Yugi concluded.

"Nope. According to them we are only 30 percent compatible." Joey replied.

"Were did they get that number?"

"Don't know and don't care. Mai just wanted check it out for laughs and I just tagged along. In the end, I think it worked out for everyone."

Yugi shook his head and smiled to himself. He then let out a yawn and said, "Well, I had a long day. I should get to bed."

"Okay Yug. I'm glad to see that it all worked out. I thought she seemed like a nice girl."

"Yeah, she really is."

"Oh, but watch out for her friend, Lea. I think she is already planning your wedding."

"Please tell me you're not helping her. Eve and I just started dating and my grandpa is already teasing me about great grand children."

"Hey no worries, I only wanted to hook you up. Not tied you down. I'll leave that up to your girlfriend."

Yugi felt a goofy smile formed on his face when Joey said that word. Girlfriend, he actually had a girlfriend. A beautiful, talented, and kind girlfriend, who was sure to keep things interesting.

"Joey," Yugi said as he laid back on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"Any time pal. Night!"

Yugi set his phone on his night stand and stared at the ceiling. He thought about his lively Aries and the fun they had. He didn't know if he was a believer in horoscopes or destined love, but he had to admit that café did deliver on its promise.

There is someone for everyone and he was fortunate enough to find that someone.

-End-


End file.
